Conner Kent: Argo Volume 2
Volume 2 of Conner Kent: Argo. Additions Part 4 *The time the Justice League is visited is shortly after Justice League Unlimited but before the flashbacks in Return of the Joker. *DCAU Lois is shown to be familiar with alternate realities references an episode of Superman: The Animated series where Lois ended up going into an alternate universe. Smallville *The story is rewritten to involve the Crisis with the Legion having a much larger roll, involving Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, and Ayla Ranzz. *Pax escapes the heroes' attack by leaving for the past of Earth-2 to increase his power. Guardian *Salu Digby, Shrinking Violet, joins the Legion in the aid of the Crisis. *The heroes chase Pax into the Arrowverse, where he kidnaps Laurel Lance. =Detective = *Bart returns to the present with the Legion as the Flash, planning to get the approval of Jay Garrick after the Crisis. *Pax ends up aiding the heroes as in this version, he's the pawn of the Anti-Monitor who promised to return him to his killed wife after his planned reset. *The heroes and Pax chase the Anti-Monitor into The Batman universe. =Haunted = *Brin Londo, Timberwolf, joins the Legion in the aid of the Crisis. *The heroes and Pax chase the Anti-Monitor into the DC Animated Universe. Part 5 Detective *The Green Arrow from The Batman joins in the banter between Oliver and Arrow Oliver. *The League from The Batman stays in the Arrowcave with the Legion. *The Batman League then joins the others in facing Pax. Haunted *DCAU Green Arrow badmouths the Anti-Monitor, leading to Pax's realization that they've played into the Anti-Monitor's hands. *DCAU Superman aids the Supermen in breaking into the Anti-Monitor's ship. *DCAU Batman quickly realizes that it was Pax who kidnapped Jimmy. *The DCAU League stays in the Arrowcave with the other League and the Legion. *The DCAU League then joins the others in facing Pax. Part 6 Smallville *Chloe gives birth to her son rather than simply having become pregnant by the midway point of the story. *The final trial for Conner's entrance into the world of superheroes is against Pax rather than the last of Lex's clones and a Darkseid possessed Alexander Luthor. *Alex is invited to the Crow's Nest with Clark and Conner. Guardian *Batman meets up with his Earth-2 counterpart and is clearly uncomfortable working with the Jester while Nightwing's mad she doesn't get a counterpart. *Arrow leads the charge against Pax once he lets the Supermen, Ultraman, and Supergirl know where he is. *Arrow then fights Pax, getting beaten down to buy time for the heroes to arrive. *When Pax is knocked aside by Rokk and Garth, Laurel holds a gun to him, demanding to know where her mother is but doesn't shoot. *Pax's motivation for the Crisis is to restart the universe rather than simply destroying history. *Nightwing is desperate to save Earth-2 Batman out of her friendship to Batman while Batman is insistent on not surrendering Chloe to Pax. *Thea's the one to locate Pax and Earth-2 Batman by examining a sudden emerging signal from Santa Prisca. *The Traveler meets with Pax and because of his self mutation through the Crisis, and he convinces Pax to become Traveler's opposite number. *When the Crisis is over, Arrow Oliver only remembers the Crisis as an odd dream. =Detective = *Ellen is kidnapped with Earth-2 Batman and put into a machine with Pax's other hostages. *When the Crisis is over, The Batman Bat-Family doesn't remember the Crisis and simply go on as if the Crisis never happened. *Lionel Luthor is revealed to have been revived by Pax utilizing the damage to reality during the Crisis and has returned to Earth-1. =Haunted = *The DCAU League assists in fighting Pax. *When the Crisis is over, the DCAU Justice League doesn't remember the Crisis at all and simply continue performing Monitor Duty. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *Barbara Gordon *Oliver Queen *John Jones *Megan Morse Supporting Characters *Bart Allen (6/6) *Rokk Krinn (6/6) *Garth Ranzz (6/6) *Imra Ardeen (6/6) *Tinya Wazzo (6/6) *Brin Londo (6/6) *Brainiac 5 (6/6) *Salu Digby (6/6) *Ayla Ranzz (6/6) *Pax (6/6) *DCAU Wally West (6/6) *DCAU Clark Kent (5/6) *DCAU Bruce Wayne (5/6) *DCAU John Stewart (5/6) *DCAU Oliver Queen (5/6) *DCAU Dinah Lance (5/6) *DCAU John Jones (5/6) *DCAU Diana of Themyscira (5/6) *TB Bruce Wayne (5/6) *TB Dick Grayson (5/6) *TB Barbara Gordon (5/6) *TB Clark Kent (4/6) *TB Ellen Yin (4/6) *TB Ethan Bennett (4/6) *TB Oliver Queen (4/6) *TB John Jones (4/6) *TB Katar Hol (4/6) *TB Victor Stone (4/6) *TB Garfield Logan (4/6) *TB Starfire (4/6) *TB Raven Roth (4/6) *Arrow Oliver Queen (4/6) *Arrow Dinah Lance (4/6) *Anti-Monitor (3/6) *Clark Luthor (3/6) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-3) (3/6) *Arrow Thea Queen (3/6) *John Diggle (3/6) *Felicity Smoak (3/6) *Tommy Merlyn (3/6) *Dr. Fate (2/6) *Tess Luthor (2/6) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (2/6) *Lois Queen (2/6) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (2/6) *Jester (2/6) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (2/6) *Mercy Graves (1/6) *Otis Berg (1/6) *Jor-El (1/6) *DCAU Lois Lane (1/6) *DCAU Jimmy Olsen (1/6) *Arrow Dinah Drake (1/6) *Arrow Moira Queen (1/6) *Quentin Lance (1/6) Links *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10309457/5/Conner-Kent-Argo-Season-1 Category:Argo Category:Conner Kent: Argo Category:Conner Kent: Argo Season 1 Category:Conner Kent: Argo Volume 2